Baltusia
The Communidad de Baltusia or Baltusia is a federal democratic republic in the north half of the continent of Seleya, bordered by Lodamun, Kalistan, Valruzia, Gaduridos and Tukarali. =Administrative divisions= Baltusia is divided into 5 provinces. The provinces are further subdivided into 29 counties which are numbered (mainly alphabetically). This number is used in postal codes, vehicle number plates, they are the constituencies that members of Provincial and Federal parliament get elected from, among other things. The provinces, counties and communes are all known as territorial collectivities, meaning they possess local assemblies as well as an executive. =Politics= Government Executives The Communidad de Baltusia is a Constitutional Monarchy with an elected Governor-General or Viceroy to Represent His Royal Majesty in Parliment, with strong democratic traditions. The constitution of the Commonwealth was approved by referendum on May 22 3740, which is known as Commonwealth Day. It marked the installation of the Monarchy. The executive branch itself has 3 leaders: the King of Baltusia, currently Lars Romella, who is hereditary head of state. The Governor-General who is elected by all citizens over the age of 18 every 3 years and the Prime Minister who chairs the cabinet and is voted in by parliament. Parliament The Baltusian parliament is a unicameral legislature called Congreso Nacional. The Congreso Nacional deputies represent local constituencies and are directly elected for 3-year terms. The Congreso Nacional has the power to dismiss the cabinet, and thus the majority in the Congreso Nacional determines the choice of government. The government has a strong influence in shaping the agenda of Parliament. Law Baltusia uses a civil legal system; that is, law arises primarily from written statutes; judges are not to make law, but merely to interpret it. In agreement with the principles of the Declaration of the Rights law should only prohibit actions detrimental to society. The basic principles that the Baltusian Republic must respect are found in the 2039 Declaration of the Rights. There are provincial courts, but decisions of provincial courts may be appealed to federal courts. =Military= The Baltusian Armed Forces are the military and paramilitary forces of Baltusia, under the president as supreme commander. They consist of the Baltusian Army , Baltusian Navy, the Baltusian Air Force. The Military is a two tier system, with the Lower tier being Provincial, and the Upper tier being Federal, and the entire system known as the Baltusian Armed Forces. The Provincial Tier contains the police department, as well as a Provincial Army which is used for defending the province and patroling borders. The Provincial Assembly, Governor, and the provincial military executive organize the Army, but have no say if the National Assembly or President desides to send in National Troops. The Federal Tier is controlled by the National Military Executives, President, cabinet, and ,rarely, the National Assembly. The Baltusian Armed Forces are made up of the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Baltusian Armed Forces are organized and led by the Baltusian Department of Defense, which is charged with matter concerning the Baltusian Armed Forces and national security. The Head of the Department of Defense is the Minister of National Defense and Veterans Affairs, who is supposed to execute the polocies concerning the military. These policies are determined by the Commander-in-Chief, who is the President, and is also responsible for making major military decisions during a war. The body that advises the president and receives his or her orders are the National Military Executives. This board is made up of the Minister of National Defense and Veteran Affairs and various officers of the Baltusian Armed Forces. Baltusia has domestic and international intelliegence agencies, and have seperate leaders, who are chosen by the President. The Prime Minister, the head-of-government, does not have a role in the military, with the President being responsible for it. =Economy= Baltusia derives 79% of its electricity from renewable energy sources, the highest percentage in the world. Baltusia has a mixed economy which combines extensive private enterprise (nearly 2.5 million companies registered) with substantial state enterprise. The government retains considerable influence over key segments of infrastructure sectors, with majority ownership of railway, electricity, aircraft, energy and telecommunications. It has been gradually relaxing its control over these sectors since the early 3300. The government is slowly corporatising the state sector and selling off holdings in Baltusian Télécom, Air Baltusia, as well as the insurance, banking, and defence industries. Baltusia has an important aerospace industry and has its own national spaceport. Baltusian companies have maintained key positions in the Insurance and Banking industries: BEXA is the world's largest insurance company, and is ranked by Fortune the ninth richest corporation by revenues. The leading BaltusiaN banks are BNV Bestipas and the Crédeit, ranking as the world's 1st and 6th largest banks in 3395 (determined by the amount of assets). Baltusia is the smallest emitter of carbon dioxide among the ten most industrialized countries in the world, due to its heavy investment in renewable power. As a result of large investments in renewable technology, most of the electricity produced in the country is generated by renewable energy power plants (wather, wind and solar). Agriculture Baltusia has historically been an important producer of agricultural products. Large tracts of fertile land, the application of modern technology, and provincial subsidies have combined to make Baltusia the leading agricultural producer and exporter in North Seleya (representing alone 20% of the Seleyan agricultural production) and the world's seventh biggest exporter of agricultural products. Wheat, poultry, dairy, beef, and pork, as well as an internationally recognized processed foods are the primary Baltusian agricultural exports. Wines are primarily consumed within the country, but Lindar Valley wines are major exports, being known worldwide. Provincial agriculture subsidies in Baltusia have decreased for the last years, but still amounted to 8 billion BLD in 3395. Agriculture is thus an important sector of BaltusiaN economy : 3.5% of the active population is employed in agriculture, whereas the total agri-food industry made up 4.2% of BaltusiaN GDP in 3395. Labour market Tourism Category:Baltusia Category:Nations Category:Seleya